Frozen in Time - Final Project (1)
by tz123
Summary: Slight adaptation to the film to become overall a more inclusive piece. To ensure textual fidelity, most of the dialogue is quoted from the movie and the scenes remain largely unchanged. Some scenes were cut out or shortened for the purposes of the format. Gender and Pop Culture Final
1. Chapter 1

_Some sort of disclaimer that Disney owns the characters presented in this educational, not-for-profit piece and that this representation is purely my own/not endorsed by Disney_

While legends claimed that the royal bloodline of Arendelle has long been intertwined with magic, generations had passed since any appearance of the supernatural. Eventually, it carried little more significance than a story to tell the town's children. That is until the King and Queen gave birth to their first daughter Princess Elsa. It was clear from the beginning that Elsa was different. Unlike her brunette mother and blonde father, Elsa's hair was a dazzling platinum. It soon became clear that the legends carried more weight than they had been given credit for. Although, the royal family kept it a secret to the public, magic had returned to Arendelle.

Fearful of evildoers who may try to manipulate Elsa's magic, the King and Queen had to keep her in the castle until she learned to control her powers. However, they still hoped that Elsa would have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as any child who could shoot snow and ice from her fingertips could have while being trapped in a castle. In order to bring Elsa company and avoid the risk of another magical child, the King and Queen adopted an orphan named Anita who they had met and come to adore on a diplomatic trip to the kingdom of Turia.

Elsa and Anita quickly became best friends. They loved to explore the halls of the castle and their favorite thing to do was make snowmen together using Elsa's powers. However, one day as they were playing, Elsa accidentally shot Anita with her magic while attempting to brace her fall. A platinum streak immediately developed in Anita's otherwise dark hair and she fell gravely ill.

The King and Queen had always feared that this may happen, but they had hoped that allowing Elsa free rein over her powers would allow her to control them more easily. They took the daughters to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the royal family had first encountered magic centuries ago.

"Please, we need help! My daughter!" The King called out into an empty valley, only filled with rocks. The rocks slowly began to shake and unfold to reveal that the heads and bodies of trolls. The Grand Pabbie of the trolls, approached the royal family and began to examine Anita.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." The Grand Pabbie announced.

"Do what you must." The King solemnly replied.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. She will be okay." The Grand Pabbie pulled out a shining blue orb of energy from Anna's head, on which her memories played out, and replaced the magical ones with ordinary scenes. "Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in your magic but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa was taken aback, unsure of what to say.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure" The King declared with false confidence. "Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anita."

Over the next few months, Arendelle began to close off from the rest of the world. Within the castle, Anita and Elsa are split into separate bedrooms. Anita couldn't understand what had changed, but Elsa never wanted to play with her anymore.

One day, on a journey at sea, the King and Queen's ship was engulfed by a raging sea and lost to the waters. Elsa and Anita were left to share the castle alone but not together.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later

In preparation for Elsa's coronation, the gates of Arendelle opened to the public for the first time in years. Merchants, diplomats, and sightseers from across the globe came to see the mysterious kingdom. They traded enchanting stories and exotic goods from their homelands. While Elsa was nervously practicing to control her powers for the ceremony, Anita was excitedly preparing to explore the market square. She danced and sang around the hallways of the castle, hoping that there would be visitors from Turia she could connect with.

As Anita walked into the square, her breath was taken away. Normally it was fairly quiet with the people of Arendelle just socializing or trading supplies, but now it felt like a real town's center. She asked a villager where the merchants from Turia had set up shop. Anita loved Arendelle, but tears began to well in her eyes as she began to see people with a shared skin tone and smell the food of her original home. Time seemed both to slow to a crawl and move too quickly at the same time. She wished that the people she met could speak hurry up and recount the happenings of Turia at a thousand words per minute, but she also wanted to sit and listen to the beautiful accents she had so longed missed forever. However, she needed to attend to her royal duties and greet other delegations.

As soon as she turned the corner towards the Asiana booth, she slammed into a horse. Falling backwards into a small boat, she let out a scream of surprise. The horse placed its hoof on the boat to keep it from tipping over the dock.

"Hey! Don't you ever watch where you're going?" Anita frustratedly yelled.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The rider called out, as he peeked over to see what had happened.

Holding up a hand to block out the sun, Anita could now make out her unintentional assailant's features. She was taken aback by his handsomeness. With unblemished chocolate skin and a chin that had to have been carved from stone, the rider exuded regality.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention. But I'm okay. I'm great, actually." She said.

He stepped into the boat and offered his hand to help her up, also in awe of Anita's beauty.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anita of Arendelle."

"Princess…? Of Arendelle…? My lady." Hans dropped to his knees and bowed his head, with his horse following suit. Anita would have laughed at the absurdity had this not caused the boat to tip over and send Hans tumbling on top of her.

"Err… Hi… Again…" She said not, not actually being sure what to say as her mind was too busy taking in his scent. The horse quickly corrected itself, slamming its hoof back onto the boat. This sent Anita and Hans tumbling back in the other direction, with Anita landing on top of him."

"Oh boy." Hans said, knowing this must have been the worst first impression in the history of first impressions.

"This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, but just because we're –I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anita had no idea what she was even saying anymore, feeling her cheeks begin to blush. Hans quickly got to his feet and helped Anita up again.

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse…and for every moment after."

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be-yeash! 'Cuz, you know. But, luck you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?"

However, just as the conversation was starting to gain some sense of normalcy, the bells began to ring.

"The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to–I better go." Anita began running off towards the castle, before turning back to wave goodbye. As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. So does the horse.

"Oh no." Hans accepted his fate, falling into the water with a splash.

The coronation takes place inside of a massive church chapel. It seemed like every person on the planet had convened to watch the proceedings. Anita stands to the side of the alter, scanning the crowd for Hans. He waves at her from his pew with a fresh change of clothes.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel." Elsa whispered to herself under her breath as she made her way to the alter. There, she waited for what felt like an eternity for the bishop to place the crown on her head. After, he presents her with the royal scepter and orb. Eager to have this over as soon as possible, Elsa nervously begins to reach for them.

"Uh, your Majesty. The gloves." The Bishop interrupted.

Elsa sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't have noticed. Hands shaking, she removed the gloves and grasped the orb and scepter. Turning around to face the crowd, the bishop began to chant in old Norse.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELLgah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear Uthear..."

Elsa was splitting all of her concentration between trying to keep her powers at bay and trying to make the bishop speak faster through sheer force of will.

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The bishop finally finished just as the orb and scepter began to freeze.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd cheered.

Just in time, Elsa managed to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone noticed the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them back on. She had made it.

Later in the castle's great hall, the crowd had come together to celebrate. Springy music filled the halls as guests danced, ate, and enjoyed each other's company. Elsa and Anita came together for the first time in ages.

"It's crazy. I mean. I knew you'd always become Queen one day but like you're actually the Queen now."

"Thank you. I'm just glad to have all the formalities out of the way. You look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you. I guess this is what a party looks like huh?"

"It's warmer than I thought. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too.." Elsa caught herself. She stiffened up and looked away. "But it can't."

"Why not? If we-"

"It just can't."

Anita's smile dropped. She had been enjoying the attention from her sister, but now felt like it was also fleeting.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anita walked away. Elsa watched her go, distraught and wishing she could explain why.

Anita wasn't sure where she was going, but she couldn't continue the conversation with her sister. She did her best to weave through the dancing crowd. However, she was caught off balance by a bowing man's butt.

"Glad I caught you." Hans said smoothly, catching her just before she hits the ground."

"And it wasn't even your fault this time" She quipped back.

"Do you care to dance?"

They spent the rest of the night lost in each other's company, dancing around the ballroom, walking through the rose garden, and chatting on the balcony.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally invisible, for two whole years."

"That's horrible."

"It's what brothers do."

"…And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Hans took her hand and brought her in close. "I would never shut you out." After a pause, he continued. "Can I just say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes."

They returned to the reception giddy with excitement.

"Elsa! I mean, uh Queen. Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty." He bowed.

"We would like uh…" Anita began.

"Your blessing…" Hans picked up where she left off.

"Of…"

"…our marriage!" They said in unison.

"Marriage…? I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then–Wait. Would we live here? Or would I go to the Southern Isles? Or we could split time?"

"Anita. You need to slow down. No one is moving anywhere. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you? Alone, please."

"No. Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us." Anita exclaimed as she hooked arms with Hans.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anita, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans began to nervously interject.

"No, you may not. And I think you should go." Elsa cut him off and began to walk away. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa! No. No, wait!" Anita yelled, seeing her newfound freedom slipping away. She ran towards Elsa, trying to grab her hand but taking her glove off in the process.

"Give me my glove!"

Anita held the glove away from Elsa, knowing she had no other leverage.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Both of the sisters were fighting back tears at this point.

"Then you should leave."

"What did I ever do to you. Why do you shout me out?! Why-why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"Enough!"

Elsa couldn't hold her powers back any longer. Ice shards shot from her fingertips, spiking across the floor to surround her. Before anyone could process what had just happened, Elsa had already run out of the door.

She ran straight out of the castle and into the town square, where the people of Arendelle and their guests initially cheered for her. She couldn't even process what they were saying. The only thing she knew was that she had to keep running, straight out of Arendelle. Excitement in the crowd quickly turned to panic, as they noticed the strengthening blizzard that followed in the Queen's wake.

"Elsa! Wait, please!" Anita desperately called out."

Elsa glanced back towards her sister, but turns away. With no where left to run, she tentatively walked onto the fjord. As it freezes under her step, she broke into a stride again. Her magic was completely unbound, engulfing Arendelle in an eternal winter.

"I'm going after her." Anita declared. "Bring me my horse, please."

"Anita, no. It's too dangerous." Hans said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"…On my honor."

With that, Anita snapped the reins and rode out into the snowstorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa had made her way to the top of Arendelle's highest mountain peak. Despite the fact that she had just caused the greatest mess that Arendelle had ever seen, she felt a strange sense of tranquility. A burden that she had been forced to carry for 21 years against her will had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. She could finally be herself now.

She broke out into a dance, letting her magic flow freely. With a flick of her wrist, she created snowmen out of thin air, just like she used to do with Anita when they were children. In a flurry of creative release, she raised ice beams, built walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible. Standing alone in her new palace, Elsa removed her crown and emphatically threw it away. She let down her hair and created the outfit she had always wanted to wear but never could because of the expectations held to the royal family. She kicked off her heels and replaced her coronation dress with sweatpants.

In the meantime, Anita was still in search of her sister. She had barely made it to the mountainside before her horse gave out on her. As she continues walking, she notices smoke making its way into the sky. Following the trail, she found a small lodge with a sign that read "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Snow dropped off, revealing a smaller sign that read, "And Sauna!" This looked promising. Entering, she was immediately greeted by a hearty voice.

"Hoo hoo. I'm Oaken and this is my trading post. Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots…and dresses?" Anita replied.

"That would be in our winter department."

The winter department consisted of a lonely pair of boots, a pick ax, and one outfit.

"Oh. Um, I was also wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anita asked as she downcastedly purchased the scraps.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Oaken began to reply before the door flew open and a man covered in ice walked through. "You and this fellow… Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out."

The mysterious man walked through the store gathering up supplies and an unwieldly amount of carrots, setting them on the table to purchase.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from? You total'll be forty." Oaken said after counting on his fingers.

"It's coming from the North Mountain. And forty? No, this is ten at most."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really unfortunate." Anita interjected.

"Well, it's still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family."

"Hoo hoo!" Oaken's naked family replied from the sauna.

"Wait, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anita interjected again.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." The man answered, pulling down his scarf to reveal skin tanner than his fur jacket.

"What did you call me?" Oaken asked, as he stood up revealing his seven-foot stature. He walked around the counter and carried the man outside with one arm, tossing him like he weighed nothing more than a bag of carrots. He returned to the counter to close the sale with Anita.

"Sorry about the violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and the boots, yah?"

Later at night in Oaken's stables, the man was relaxing on a bed of hay and playing his lute for his reindeer. Just as he was finishing up a duet where he voiced both his part and the part for his reindeer, the door opened.

"Nice duet." Anita quipped.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain.

"I don't take people places." The man said with finality as he lay back down.

"Let me rephrase that." Anita said as she threw the man's supplies onto his lap. "Take me up the North Mountain…Please? I know how to stop this winter."

"Sigh. We leave at down. And you forgot the carrots for Sen." The main gave in, before a bag of carrots hit him in the face.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-Now. We leave right now."

"Alright. But its my slide, so they're my rules. Kristoff by the way."

"Anita, glad to make your acquaintance."


	4. Chapter 4

The duo were making good time up the North Mountain, as Sven had been born for these conditions.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage—"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove—"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you just got engaged to someone you just met?!"

"Yes are you paying attention? But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

"Yes, they did… But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah, well what's his last name?"

"…Of-the-Southern-Isles?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"…Sandwiches?"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me sir. He's a prince."

"all men do it."

"Ew. Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts… I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking." Kristoff said, as Sven had stopped suddenly.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these—"

"I mean it. SHH." Kristoff said as he had to clamp his hand over Anita's mouth. He held up a lantern to peer into the dark woods surrounding them. Its light reflected off of…EYES. Several of them. "Sven, go. Go! Wolves!"

"What do we do?" Anita exclaimed.

"I've got this. You just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me?!"

A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?"

Anna grabbed the lute, and swung it at Kristoff's head. He screamed, but she swung past him and knocked a wolf away. "It's true love!"

This back and forth continued as the duo battled off a countless number of wolves. They had gotten into a smooth rhythm that was suddenly cut off by the fact that they were headed for a giant gorge. While they barely escaped with their lives, Kristoff's sled was not so lucky.

"I'm so sorry. I'll replace your sled and everything on it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anita said before walking off sadly.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, I think this whole thing has put me off from helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said to Sven.

"But she'll die on her own." Kristoff replied as Sven to himself. "You won't get your ne wsled if she's dead."

"You know sometimes I really don't like you. Hold up Anita! We're coming?"

"You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."


	5. Chapter 5

The three continued to make their way up the North Mountain. The frozen willows and hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights.

"I never knew the winter could be so beautiful." Anita remarked.

"Yeah. It really is beautiful isn't it? But it's just so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" A mysterious voice chimed in.

The duo were baffled, looking for the source of the rambling. They looked at Sven, as if he had actually learned to talk, but he looked just as confused as they were. Finally, a snowman,, wandered up behind them.

"How 'bout yellow—no yellow and snow? No go." The snowman continued to ramble, before looking up at Kristoff and Anita. "Am I right?"

The duo looked at each and other and screamed.

"Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf opened his arms wide to Anita, triggering a memory that takes a moment for her to place.

"Hi Olaf. I'm Anita."

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"…Sven."

"Oh. They're—oh, okay… Makes things easier for me I guess."

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff butted in.

"Summer? Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Back in Arendelle, Anita's horse had returned without her. Hans and the other visitors could only assume the worst. He set out on an expedition with other soldiers to find her and bring back Elsa.

Meanwhile, the motley gang had finally made it to the ice palace. They were in awe of its elegance. Anita decided she had to go in alone, as the last time she introduced Elsa to a guy, Elsa tried to freeze everything. She knocked on the massive door to the palace, which actually opened as a first.

"Elsa? It's me Anita!"

"Anita."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize… But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here."

"You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that-"

"58…59…60" Olaf counted off, coming inside, as he had 'waited a minute' outside. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa said shocked.

"You built me. You remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um…I think so?"

"He's just like the one we built as kids… We were so close. We can be like that again" Anita said.

Elsa smiles as she remembers the memories but she also remembers when she accidentally struck Anita.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Anita"

"Elsa wait."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

Elsa tried to back out of the conversation by escaping up to the balcony.

"Elsa, you also kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can."

Snow began to swirl around the room, as Elsa realized that she really didn't have control over her powers.

"Please we can work this out together."

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made."

"Anita, please. You'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic."

"There's so much fear."

"We'll make the sun shine bright."

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this together…"

As they continue the back and forth, the blizzard inside the room begins to take shape. Anita's voice is eventually drowned out by the storm. Elsa's fear is so strong that the blizzard bursts out, unleashing her powers in full again. Anita is struck in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles backwards, falling to her knees. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to her side.

"I'm okay… I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together-"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Anita, I think we should go." Kristoff interjected.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

"Yes, you are." Elsa waved her arms and built a giant, meaning snowman that runs the crew outside of the palace.

Once outside, Anita's condition has clearly deteriorated.

"Anita, you need help. We're going to see my friends."

"The love experts?"

"Yes. Don't worry; they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen them do it before."


	6. Chapter 6

Anita's condition was getting worse.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Kristoff tried to console her. "So, about my friends though. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they took me in."

"They did?" Anita replied.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate and loud,, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine. They mean well."

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

"Okay then…" Kristoff smiled, appreciating the sincerity. "Meet my family. Hey guys" Mustering the courage, he waved at….a bunch of rocks.

"He's crazy." Olaf whispered. "I'll distract him while you make a run for it."

However, just then, the rocks started rolling. They unfold to reveal themselves as trolls.

"Kristoff's home! Kristoff! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" A number of trolls all begin to cheer for him.

"Oh and he's brought a girl too! He's brought a girl! Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here. She's sick and needs to see the Grand Pabbie immediately."

Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd, stopping at the edge.

"There's strong magic here!" He declared. "Bring her to me, Kristoff."

Anita's hair was now nearly completely white as she made her way to the Grand Pabbie.

"Anita, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"Can't you remove it, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff pleaded.

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Anita shivers and collapses into Kristoff's arms.

"Anita, we've got to get you back to Hans then. Thank you for all your help!" Kristoff waves back to the trolls before gathering Olaf and riding off on Sven.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa paced around her palace, distraught and talking to herself.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

She heard ice cracking. Looking around, she had left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor, growing up to the wall, and taking over the whole castle.

Hans and the men were gathering outside.

"We are here to find Princess Anita. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans announced to the team.

Two thugs who had been given secret orders to kill the Queen looked at each other. Just then, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It was the giant snowman that had chased out Kristoff and Anita.

"Go away!" The monster bellowed. He slammed his fist inches away from Hans who deftly dodged out of the way. The guards took up arms against the monster, who quickly knocked them over.

As the abominable snowman is caught up with the crowd, the two thugs charge up the stairs. Elsa flees to the top floor of the palace, where she becomes trapped.

"No, please." Elsa eeks out, as the guards raise their crossbows.

One of them shoots an arrow right at Elsa, who creates an ice wall of protection at the last second. The thugs reposition to take another shot.

"Stay away!" Elsa says as she shoots ice at them. Eventually, she has trapped them in ice, with shards inches from their neck.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans shouts out, after having escaped the snowman.

Snapping out of her rage, Elsa lowers the ice spikes. Taking advantage of this, one of the thugs aims at her back. Seeing this, Hans dives at him, causing the arrow to hit the giant ice chandelier. It comes crashing down on the floor, covering the entire room in debris.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa wakes up, surrounded by stone. Straining to look outside the window, she's pulled taught by the giant shackles around her hands that fit like iron gloves. Arendelle is still frozen solid outside, and being buried under snow that continues to fall. Hans enters the room, hanging a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anita."

"Anita has not returned…If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer…please."

"Don't you see…I can't. You have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can." Hans leaves, taking the torch with him.

Distraught, Elsa hears cracking. Looking down, she sees that her shackles are beginning to freeze over…

Meanwhile, mere miles from that scene, Sven charges down the mountain with Kristoff, Anita, and Olaf on his back. Anna shivers in Kristoff's arms. She is weakening.

"Just hang in there Anita. Come on Sven, faster buddy!"

They make it to the castle gates where guards take her. Kristoff explains that she needs to see Prince Hans immediately. However, royal attendants take Anita with them and force Kristoff to remain off the palace grounds. Reluctantly, they walk off with no other option.

Inside the castle, Hans has been alerted of Anita's return. He rushes to her side, where she falls into his arms.

"Anita, you're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me."

"What?"

"Now. Here we go." She attempted to kiss him, but is too weak to even pull herself up into his arms.

"What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong. She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." Hans understood now. He took her chin in his hand gives her a tender smile. He leaned in slowly, gently…then stopped. "Oh, Anita. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?"

Hans got up, leaving here there.

"You said you did."

Hans went to the window and shut the curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" Hans began to monologue.

"What are you talking about?"

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." Hans crossed the room, grabbing a pitcher of water from the table and walked to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He poured the water on the fireplace, putting it out.

"Hans. No, stop." Anita tried to make her way to the fireplace but falls on the floor, weak.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please."

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa."

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"You won't get away with this."

Hans rose and walked to the doorway.

"Oh, but I already have." He shut the door, and locked it from the outside.

"Please, somebody help." Anita gasped horase and weak. She crumbled to the floor, and the rest of her hair turned white.


	9. Chapter 9

Hans returned to the gathering of various dignitaries.

"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." One of them conjectured.

"Princess Anita is…dead." Hans interrupted. "She was killed by Queen Elsa. At least we got to say our marriage vows…before she died in my arms."

"There is no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." One Duke announced.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." Said another.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

Guards are sent to retrieve the Queen from her cell. However, the men only found frozen, broken shackles on the floor. Elsa had managed to escape.

Meanwhile in the town, Kristoff is headed towards the mountains. Sven lags behind, not wanting to follow. The reindeer keeps looking back at Arendelle and shaking its head.

"What is it buddy?"

Sven snorts and nudges Kristoff.

"Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?"

Sven snorts with more conviction, moos, and brays.

"I don't understand you when you talk like that young man."

Kristoff attempted to walk on, but Sven uses his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground.

"Ah! Stop it! Put me down!"

Sven drops him hard and "yells" again.

"no, Sven! We are not going back!"

Sven shakes his head, angrily.

"She's with her true love."

Sven makes a face. Kristoff finally gets it.

Just then, the wind picks up. Kristoff looks at the kingdom, seeing a violent storm brewing. Without hesitation this time, Kristoff gets on top of Sven and rides back towards the gates.


	10. Chapter 10

Anita shivers by the door, hoping anyone will hear her calls. She begins to see ice overtaking the ceiling.

Suddenly, the knob jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again.

"Help, please" Anita says, barely a whisper.

The door clicks and finally swings open. Someone giggles victoriously. Olaf walks in and sees Anita. He rushes into action, taking fresh wood and using one of his harms as a striking match to relit the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there."

"Whoa! So this is heat… I love it." Olaf slowly begins melting, unbeknownst to himself. "So where's Hans? What happened to your kiss."

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love."

"Huh. But we ran all the way here?"

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt."

"I'm not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." He sat down stubbornly. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't know what love is."

"That's okay because I do." Olaf hopped up and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Love is…putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

"Kristoff loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love do you?" Olaf remarks, as his face begins to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting."

"Some people are worth melting for."

Just then, he notices something in the distance. Olaf breaks off an icicle from the window, using it as a telescope and sees…Kristoff and Sven rushing back towards the castle.

"It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"They-they are?"

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh… I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"help me up, Olaf. Please." Anita tried to get to her feet.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff."

"Why…? Oh, oh, oh, I know why." Olaf hops around in an excited display of hope. "There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

Just then, the walls began to crack under the pressure of the ice. They rushed out of the room just as the ceiling collapsed. The duo struggled down the hall, with ice spikes growing at every angle, blocking their path. They manage to escape the castle through a window.

Elsa is running, nearly blinded by her own snow and wind on the fjord.

Kristoff and Sven bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and towards the heart of the storm.

"Come on buddy faster."

Anna and Olaf reach the shore of the fjords as well.

"Kristoff!" Anita shouts.

The wind lifts Olaf up and pulls him apart. He goes swirling into the storm.

"Keep going, Anita!" He manages to shout.

"Kristoff!" Anita struggles on.

Kristoff rides Sven past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggles on the uneven ice.

"Come on! Come on!"

Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by the ice, capsizes over them. The mast shatters, and debris falls all around Kristoff and Sven. The ice opens up, with Sven bravely jumping over the gap. However, it's too wide. Sven bucks Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water, disappearing below.

"Sven? Sven!" At first, there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaces and signals for Kristoff to keep going. "Good boy."

Anita moves blindly across the fjord, hoping to find either Kristoff or Elsa. Her hands are frosting over, an icy blue. She's determined and stumbles on, but she's running out of time. Clutching her chest, the color in her eyes begins to fade. The inevitable is coming.

Kristoff, lost in the storm, doesn't know which way to turn, but he hears a faint-

"Kristoff."

"Anita…? Anita!"

Elsa is struggling through her own storm, but fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches, revealing itself to be Hans.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!"

"Just…take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"What? No."

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white…"

Elsa's face sunk, as she realized what she had done.

"Your sister is dead…because of you."

Elsa dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow stuck in place mid-air hangs suspended, trapped in grief.

Citizens and dignitaries rushed to look out on the scene.

Anita could barely move but was able to now see across the fjords.

"Kristoff"

"Anita"

Anita pushed on towards Kristoff. He ran at top speed towards her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he can. He's going to make it.

But then, Anita hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns around to see Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.

"Elsa." Anita barely manages to whisper.

Anita looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She gives him a longing look but then turns away and with all of her remaining strength, throws herself in front of Elsa.

At that instant, Anita freezes to solid ice. Hans brings his sword down on her instead of Elsa, shattering it completely. The force sends Hans flying back and knocks him out.

"Anita no!" Elsa screams. She rushes to Anita and touches her sister's frozen face. "Oh, Anita….no. No, please no!"

Olaf walks up to her as well.

"Anita?" He says, sad and confused.

Elsa hugs Anita and cries.

Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side.

Citizens and dignitaries bow their heads.

All of Arendelle is joined in a somber silence.

But then, Anna warms. She begins to thaw.

Olaf looks up and gasps. Kristoff and Sven notice and light up.

Anita bends her arm and embraces Elsa.

"Wha?- Anita?" Elsa is shocked.

Anita opens her eyes. She smiles at Elsa, relieved.

"Oh, Elsa."

They embrace.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you."

Olaf is the first to realize what has happened. He's so excited that he lifts his head right off his body.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf exclaims.

"Love…will thaw… Love… of course." Elsa begins to realize what she should have known the entire time. She looks at Anita with confidence.

"Elsa."

"Love."

Elsa lifted her arms, and the ground began to shake and crack. The ice and snow broke away, rising high into the air. Beneath their feet, the bow of a ship began to thaw. The entire fjord melted and the boats began to right themselves. The villagers came out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, waving it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

"I knew you could do it." Anita exclaimed.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last." Olaf said good-naturedly as he was melting.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa waved her hand around Olaf and surrounded him with his personal snow flurry.

Kristoff noticed Hans trying to get to his feet. They march towards each other preparing to fight. However, Anita put up a hand and stopped Kristoff.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. I can handle this."

"Anita? But your heart was frozen?"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She turned around from him, proud of her words. However, not quite satisfied, she turned back around and punched him in the face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans tipped overboard.

Elsa came over to Anita and hugged her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff meets Anita's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Arendelle has returned to a beautiful summer day. The ships have been repaired and are sailing away. On one of the ships, Hans is thrown into a brig.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." Issued one of the dignitaries.

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." One of the royal attendants replied.

Meanwhile, Anita ran through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She's so excited she can't stand it.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!"

She accidentally leads him right into a pole.

"Oops. Sorry."

They finally reached their spot.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are."

She took off his blindfold, revealing the most beautiful, supped-up sled. Sven was clearly impressed.

"I owed you a sled."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And it's the latest model."

"No. I can't accept this."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and deliverer."

"What? That's not even a thing." Kristoff is incredulous, but can't help but share in the enthusiasm.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder…Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it…I could kiss you!" He's clearly embarrassed. "I…could. I mean. I'd like to. I'd…may I? We me…I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anita gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We may."

Kristoff smiles and goes for it. A true love's kiss.

Looking on, Olaf is happy for them, but happier to be enjoying the summer. With his snow cloud safely overhead, he can finally enjoy all seasons.

Later, Elsa and Anita have convened in the courtyard.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked.

Villagers cheered as Elsa created an ice rink. The people, skates already prepped, hopped in and began to twirl around. Elsa froze the fountain in a beautiful design and added some snow flurry for the atmosphere.

"I like the open gates." Anita remarked.

"We are never closing them again."

All is right in Arendelle.


End file.
